1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a user input unit capable of receiving a control command.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as a multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Furthermore, as a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. As one of the structural changes and improvements, a manipulation unit may be taken into account.
For instance, a manipulation unit is configured as a type of a touch screen or separately provided as other types, to receive a user input. However, the touch screen type has a problem that a target to be manipulated is obscured by a finger or a stylus pen. To obviate the problem, a manipulation unit is separately disposed on a front or side surface of the terminal, but this may mess up a slim and simple design of the terminal. Therefore, an input method with a new structure for overcoming the problem may be considered.